


watch me break the rules

by InLust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Space AU, Star Trek AU, everyone knows, everyone ships it, long time friends who never had a chance to become lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Alex Danvers is a strict, well respected captain of the USS Hope, but she has a proclivity to break the rules.star trek au“She said Admiral Lane, but which one?” Lt Commander Arias says from her command.Kara furrows her brow. “There’s only one Admiral Lane,” she clarifies to the chief security officer.Sam snickers from where she’s standing. “The Vice Admiral was promoted recently.”





	1. don't be late

**Author's Note:**

> so i was prompted this awhile back like may or so and ive been sitting on how i wanted to portray this for awhile because i wanted it to be like my other AU "that one star trek au" with multiple ships but i was reading a few things on star trek discovery and got a bit inspired by cornwall and lorca's relationship - which the actress stated it was like they were friends in the academy and they almost dated but never did and their careers took them on different paths but when they see each other they are very much in love kind of deal 
> 
> so yeah, i totally saw that for alex and lucy for this particular fic and wanted to exercise my writing skills to portray a bit of that with a twist of course
> 
> hopefully it is enjoyable!

Kara reemerges in the transport room with James and 4 other survivors of a Class L planet and the look of the crew is more than enough to let her know the mood of the USS Hope. She doesn’t even have to ask for her captain when she is hailed on comms.

“Number 1 to the bridge.”

Her voice is cold and serious, a bit more than usual and everyone on the ship knows.

Kara taps her communicator. “Received, captain.” She looks to James and the rest of the crew. “Take our guests to the medbay for Doctor Parker please.”

James nods as she leaves the transporter room to go find her sister.

She reaches the bridge, greeting, “Captain.”

Alex is already out of the captain’s chair. Her jawline is tense as she does so. “The survivors?” she asks immediately. The look of concern in her eyes betrays her outwardly strict and cold demeanor.

“Medbay,” Kara reports. “We will get a report from Doctor Parker shortly.”

Alex nods stiffly. “I’m being hailed by Admiral Lane,” she informs with a thickness in her voice.

Kara’s eyes widen in fear as she immediately reaches for her sister. “Will I--” She knows the tense relationship between Alex and the admiral.

Alex raises her hand to halt her. “Take the chair, Commander. I'll be in my ready room.” Without another word, Alex leaves Kara to the chair to go find privacy.

Kara scratches the back of her neck uncomfortably as she sinks into the captain’s seat. She knows the tense relationship between Admiral Sam Lane and her sister. It’s not unknown to the ship and probably half of Starfleet at this point. After all, it’s the reason why the USS Hope’s missions are five years at a time.

They’re in the middle of their second mission and the Class L planet has been one of Alex’s many rebellions.

“She said Admiral Lane, but which one?” Lt Commander Arias says from her command.

Kara furrows her brow. “There’s only one Admiral Lane,” she clarifies to the chief security officer.

Sam snickers from where she’s standing. “The Vice Admiral was promoted recently.” She wiggles her eyebrows at the implication of her statement. "Admiral Lane Sr and Admiral Lane Jr."

Kara’s jaw drops and there’s a small smile that curls at the corner of her lips at the dawning realization. She looks to her counselor. “Do we know which Admiral?” she asks quickly with growing excitement.

J’onn sits in the seat next to Kara with a shrug. “The captain doesn’t know that the vice admiral has been promoted,” he reveals with a smile on his face. “We will all have to wait and see.”

\------------------

Alex ruffles her hair in frustration. She knew that she’d be getting a hail from the admiral for disobeying his orders, but not this soon. Usually she has a cooling period before she has to communicate with the admiral. If she goes in hot, who knows how much longer this mission is going to be?

“Computer, open a channel in response to Admiral Lane,” she orders, standing at attention. The computer beeps before the image flickers before her.

Who she expects is Sam Lane.

Instead, she sees Lucy Lane standing before her, blue uniform pressed immaculately, gold lines of her uniforms and the insignia shining noticeably.

“Lucy!” Alex greets in surprise.

There’s a smirk at Lucy’s lips as she stands bashfully in front of Alex.

Alex looks around in confusion. “I’m supposed to be talking to your dad.” Lucy shrugs with a cheeky smile, turning just a bit to show off her new badge to make Alex crack a smile. “At least I thought so. It’s been so long, I can believe--Congratulations on your promotion!” She unconsciously reaches out but realizes it’s a hologram.

Funny enough, Lucy tries reciprocating, but stands back with a small giggle.

It makes Alex miss her even more. “You didn’t tell me.” Alex tries to hide her disappointment.

Lucy tucks her hair behind her ear. “I wanted to surprise you.”

She clears her throat awkwardly. “So...is this just a social call or…?”

Lucy sucks in her breath, clasping her hands behind her back. “Social and...administrative,” she prefaces carefully, looking sheepish.

Alex nods slowly, raising an eyebrow. “You get to reprimand me now?” she jokes, trying to garner a smile from Lucy. “All those days in the academy practicing can be put to use.”

Lucy bites her lip. “Don’t say it like that,” she mumbles shyly. “You act as if I want to reprimand you.”

Alex hums with a smile on her face, unsure of how secure the line is, she holds her comment.

Lucy clears her throat, understanding the sentiment. “Ahem-Captain Danvers, you are in direct violation of Starfleet protocol by removing inhabitants of a Class L planet without approval.” There’s still a smile on her face as she speaks that makes Alex smile. “As a result, you are being reassigned for exploration of Sector 52. Because of your recent missions, command believes you’d be better suited with a direct supervisor for the time being.” Alex rolls her eyes but there’s an imperceptible smile on Lucy’s face as she continues. “You will need to stop by Andor to pick me up.”

Alex does a double take at what Lucy says and she sees the cheeky smile again. “Admiral--”

“I hope you can follow this direction without issue, Captain Danvers,” Lucy encourages with a small wink. “To make our journey smooth.”

Alex swallows her chuckle. “Of course, Admiral Lane.”

\------------------

Alex reenters the bridge, pulling on her strict angry face that she usually has after talking with Admiral Sam Lane. “Open a ship wide frequency,” she says to the ensign, who follows it immediately out of fear. Her eyes catch everyone else staring at her and she does a broad sweep to get them to look away.

Kara immediately stands from the captain’s chair and moves besides J’onn. “Captain,” she greets.

“Comms are open,” the ensign chimes.

“To the crew of the USS Hope, this is your captain speaking. We have been through a lot over the last six years. You have faithfully and loyally followed my direction in completing our missions. I want to thank you all for being on my ship.”

Everyone definitely turns to her in concern. Kara steps forward with worry.

Alex raises her hand to stop her. “As of today, we are being reassigned to chart Sector 52 for an indeterminate time with a direct supervisor on board. During this time, I expect you all to be as faithful and loyal to me as you are to Admiral Lane. That is all. Thank you.”

Everyone’s eyes on the bridge bulges. Kara and J’onn share a look with each other, but J’onn remains surprisingly calm as Alex sits down to take her seat.

“Brainiac,” Alex addresses, “chart a course for Andor.”

“Captain,” he nods immediately and starts to chart.

Alex looks up at Kara and J’onn to take a seat. Kara uncertainly sits down and J’onn does the same. There’s a smile on his face as he does so. And while the bridge is tense to the uncertain nature of their captain’s demeanor.

Until J’onn asks, “Have you congratulated Admiral Lane on her promotion?”

Alex doesn’t say anything immediately as she tries to clench her jaw to stop the smile threatening to appear on her face. “Not properly, no.” Kara’s eyes dart to Alex, who’s neck starts to redden. “Commander, make sure there are proper accommodations for the admiral. She is just as high maintenance as her father is.”

Kara’s jaw drops with an excited smile on her face as she looks over to J’onn, who smiles and nods in agreement. Everyone on the bridge turns their head towards the captain in awe once more.

Alex immediately sweeps her eyes to all of them to scare them. “Warp 8,” she commands. “We don’t want to be late.” They nod with a chorus of Captain before focusing on their stations diligently. Kara and J’onn stare forward with a smile on their faces, not without glancing at each other. Alex rolls her eyes, but there’s also a small smile at the corner of her lips.


	2. you're bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i wouldnt add to this but like...im a big liar PLUS i have too many ideas floating around my head about this and i really wanted to give more exposition/backstory between alex and lucy and how their relationship is like and you can kind of surmise why they took the paths they did
> 
> i have a lot of feelings about this okay???

It’s been a long time since she’s been to Andor. The last time she was there was when she was just an ensign on the USS Defender, but she remembers how she feels staring outside looking at the large blue gas giant with marveling moons surrounding it. In all of vast space, she has never seen a blue so vivid and peaceful as she has on Andor. 

However, Alex doesn’t get to enjoy the sight as much because as they land, she’s in her quarters finishing up paperwork. She finishes her star logs and prepares to send them back to the Federation. 

The sound of the door hisses open and Alex picks up her head to see Kara walking in. 

“Alex, we just docked on Andoria,” Kara says with excitement. “J’onn and I were going to look for a place to get some food and drink.”

While the Andorians weren’t the biggest of drinkers since the ban on Andorian ale, Kara and J’onn both had the alien stomach to handle all types of foods and alcohols. 

Alex watches as the transmission for her logs to finish sending and she stands up. “You go on ahead,” she says turning to her closet. She pulls from the back a deep blue wool coat that reaches her knees when she slips into it and pulls out a hat from the pocket. “I actually have something to do.” 

“Where are you going?” Kara asks with genuine curiosity. “Can I come?” 

“No.” Alex pulls the black beanie on her head.

“Aw, why not?” Kara whines as she blocks her sister from walking out the door.

Alex smirks. “Because it doesn’t concern you.” 

“Ouch,” Kara holds a hand over her chest, “That hurts.” 

Alex side steps around Kara and gets outside of the room. She turns around to Kara, hands in her wool jacket. “Did you make sure Admiral Lane’s room is prepared?” 

“I did.” Kara smiles brightly as she clasps her hands behind her back, resisting the urge to bounce on her balls of her feet. “I’m sure the admiral will be very pleased to find your quarters nearby. If she needs you for _anything_ at _anytime_.” Kara doesn’t hold back her teasing. 

Alex bites the inside of her cheek, feeling warm underneath her coat. Instead of responding, she turns and leaves. 

\------------------

Lucy spends most of the days talking about border expansion and the climate of the Klingons with the Andorian and Vulcan ambassadors. She’s been there for about a week and the topics can easily get tired after talking themselves into circles. The borders will continue to change as space is further explored and the Klingons are still in limbo as their 24 houses remain scattered. 

In all honesty, trying to understand what is going on between the nations has been a bit of a brain teaser for Lucy. But there is only so much she can do and the Federation knows that. As long as she can maintain good relations between their current allies, that’s how she can serve. 

As she finishes up her reports, there is an alert letting her know that the USS Hope has landed on Andoria. With a bright smile on her face, she signs off for her Vice Admiral to take over sending the transmission to headquarters and goes to her room to pack. 

To say that Lucy was excited, would be an understatement. It feels like forever since she’s stepped on an Excelsior ship. The last time she was on one was the USS Defender and her tenure had been short when her father encouraged her transfer to the USS West Point.

She didn’t dislike the USS West Point, considering she served on it for a fantastic 10 years. Actually gaining her first command on that ship. However, a Constitution class isn’t quite the same as an Excelsior. Essentially, diplomacy has been the keystone of her career. 

Her communicator beeps incessantly near her as she packs.

She pauses her task and goes to the transmission screen to accept the communication. 

On the screen, her father’s face appears looking impassive as ever. 

“Hi daddy,” she chirps before going back to her packing, staying in the screen as much as possible. 

“Lucy,” Sam Lane practically growls, suppressing his frustration as much as she can. “I heard about the transfer order to supervise the USS Hope.” 

“Yep,” with a little pop of the 'p,' Lucy continues packing.

“There are _other_ people that can supervise the USS Hope,” Sam reminds sternly. “You don’t want to waste time on a troublesome ship when you should be fostering stronger relationships with other nations.” 

Lucy pauses her packing. “Dad, the USS Hope is one of the best Excelsior class ships we have and if you want it to continue to explore the star systems with the least amount of trouble, I’m your best bet. Besides, fostering strong relationships with new species and cultures is the purpose of the USS Hope.” 

“I don’t like it, Lucy,” he states, clearing his throat. “I don’t want you on that ship with _her_.” 

“Dad!” Lucy exclaims. 

Sam raises his eyebrows at her. “The captain is a bad influence. I don’t want her getting in the way of your career.” 

Lucy throws her clothes onto her bag and approaches the screen. “Dad, Alex is not a bad influence. She is one of the most decorated and well respected captains out there.”

“She is becoming problematic.”

“You know that’s just one side of the argument,” Lucy argues in return. “There are more to her reports than what we’re presented with.” 

“She’s been flagrantly breaking protocol that puts not only the lives of her crew at risk but the Federation’s reputation,” he argues. “In these uncertain times, we need to make sure that everyone in Starfleet will stand with us as an ally and not threaten us as an enemy.” 

Lucy sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Alex would never do anything to hurt the Federation. She loves Starfleet as much as I do, if not more.” 

Sam shifts in his seat, eyes narrowing with disapproval. “I don’t like you with her,” he stresses, almost threateningly.

“Well, I _like_ being with her.” Lucy looks up to her father quickly, eyes hard in return. “We’ve _always_ been better together.” 

\------------------

They aren’t departing from Andoria until morning, so Alex takes as much time as she can to get her gift for Lucy. Had she known sooner, she would’ve been prepared but of course this is a bit of a surprise of her own because Lucy is probably not expecting anything from her. 

When she makes it back to the ship, it’s late and she enters to find the overnight crew settling into their shift staring at her in confusion but none of them questioning her whereabouts. 

“Captain,” a petty officer calls out to her. She’s a young Andorian that Alex recognizes as one of her new transfers. 

“Churta.” Alex greets, earning a shocked look on the Andorian’s face. “Something you need?” She shifts the glass case under her arm and the liquid in bottle at her hip sloshes gently. 

“It’s an honor to be on your ship, Captain,” Churta responds with a little head bow. “I look forward to our mission.” 

Alex lets out a wry chuckle. “I see you’ve heard _good_ things about the USS Hope,” she sarcastically says. 

Churta tilts her head with a blank look on her face. “Of course! Well I’ve heard good things about _you_. The Admiral speaks very highly of you.” 

“The admiral?”

There’s an enthusiastic bob of her head and her antennae. “Yes, she stopped by earlier to see if you returned. She spent some time talking to the crew about you before retiring.”

“Hmm.” Alex nods impassively. “I’m going to be in my quarters for the rest of the night, petty officer.” 

Without waiting for a response, Alex leaves the loading dock and heads towards the admiral’s quarters. Her hand hovers over the keypad to the admiral’s door. It doesn’t open, but there’s a chirp before footsteps follow. 

The door slides open and Lucy stands before her wearing shorts that reveal her well toned legs and a tank underneath a simple black robe that barely covers her shorts. 

Lucy seems surprised at Alex’s presence before she looks up and down the halls. When she finds no one in their presence, she steps aside wordlessly for Alex to enter. 

The door slides shut and the light turns on to the lavish quarters. It’s a bit larger than Alex’s and has been decorated with artifacts from various planets to make it more pleasant and welcoming. 

Alex barely makes it to the couches when Lucy steps in front of her and throws her arms around her shoulders. Alex nearly drops the case under her arm as she bends down to Lucy’s height, smelling the last bit of her perfume and body wash and she slips her free arm around Lucy’s waist to pull her in closer. 

“You didn’t even welcome me onto your ship,” Lucy grumbles into Alex’s shoulder, her chin digging in. “Kara did it _drunk_.” 

Alex laughs as she pulls back. “Seriously? I’m going to kill her.” 

Lucy giggles and waves her hand. “It was more amusing than anything. She tried very hard to stay focused.” 

“Give her a hard time tomorrow,” Alex suggests.

“Oh, don’t you worry. I already confiscated a nice bottle of Andorian ale from your chief of security in front of her to set the tone.” Lucy coyly adds. 

“Alcohol is allowed on our ship,” Alex informs with confusion. “Why would you--”

“I didn’t know that,” Lucy exaggerates with a wink. “But now that I’ve confiscated it, it means that we have a bottle of Andorian ale.” 

Alex chuckles. “Oh, you’re _bad_.” Lucy still smiles brightly at Alex, eyes twinkling as she admires her presence. Alex unconsciously does the same, noting how different Lucy looks since they last saw each other in person. Lucy ages like fine wine, but it’s barely noticeable; her skin is taut, barely wrinkled, and shines with all the youthfulness of an ensign. That is until you stare into her eyes to see what Alex does: the whole universe swirls in her green eyes. And it’s mesmerizingly beautiful. 

Lucy cups Alex’s cheeks, thumbs caressing her cheekbones. She stares up at Alex with the same awe. “Being Captain looks good on you,” she lets out almost like a secret. 

Alex smiles, eyes closing briefly so she can savor Lucy’s soft hands on her cheeks. “Are you fishing for compliments?” 

“Is it working?” 

Alex hums, leaving her eyes closed thoughtfully. After a brief moment, she pulls out of Lucy’s grasp. “Nope, not really,” she deadpans much to Lucy’s dismay.

“Jerk.” Lucy pouts.

Alex knows she won’t be pouting long as she holds the glass case before her. “I was late because I got you a gift by the way. You know, the promotion you didn't tell me about."

Lucy brightens instantly, grabbing at her arm. “You got me something? You didn’t have to!” She gingerly takes the glass case that she has to hold with two hands from Alex and marvels at the silvery blue rose that’s encapsulated inside of it. “This is beautiful.” She holds onto Alex’s forearm and kisses her softly on the cheek. “I’ve been on Andoria for weeks and haven’t seen a single Andorian rose.” 

“What do you expect from a freezing cold planet?” Alex jests, to which Lucy sticks out her tongue while she finds a proper place to display the rose. “It took me awhile to convince the florist to find something that could preserve it. It's not like you can put it in a book like they used to do." Lucy strokes the outside of the glass in awe. "The last time we were here, you didn’t get to stay very long, so it’s a good reminder of how far we’ve come.”

Lucy blushes at Alex’s sentiment. “That’s very thoughtful,” she whispers with awe. Lucy ends up putting it down perfectly at the end table that faces her bed and stares at the rose once more.

Alex smiles at how effected Lucy is and unbuttons her coat to unclip the bottle at her hip. She pulls out a bottle of blue liquid. “I also got you a bottle of Andorian ale.” Lucy turns to Alex and laughs. “But you already stole one.” 

Lucy slaps at Alex’s shoulder. “Hey, I didn’t steal it. I _confiscated_ it.” Her argument is weak and it only amuses Alex. 

“Mm hmm.” Alex places the bottle on the coffee table.

“This is how you save money on alcohol just so you know,” Lucy continues, turning red under Alex’s affectionate stare.

“Aren’t you supposed to be enforcing the rules?” The cheeky smile on Alex’s face grows. “I feel like I’m a bad influence on you. Are you sure you should be here with me? Half of my crew is scared of me you know...” 

Lucy scoffs. “Don’t say that. You’re _not_.” There’s a bite to her statement that she can’t help. “You’re a great captain and you always do the right thing. Don’t make it seem like you’re bad or evil or something.” 

Alex raises an eyebrow. She easily catches on to Lucy’s mood. Her insistence concerning Alex could only mean one thing, but she carefully asks, “Are you alright?” 

Lucy takes a deep breath and nods. “I’m fine. Just my--” she almost slips until she shakes her head at herself. “There’s a lot going on right now.” 

Alex tilts her head down to meet Lucy’s gaze, but Lucy evades it by stepping forward and burying her face into Alex’s shoulder and wraps her arms tightly around her waist once more. Alex hugs her back tightly. 

She wants to ask if this has anything to do with her father because when it comes to Alex, Sam Lane always has something to say that leaves Lucy frustrated and defensive. Her tone just now makes Alex wonder if there was more to Lucy’s transfer than she initially thought. 

Alex strokes Lucy’s hair, letting her cheek rest against Lucy’s head. They stand comfortably holding onto each other for a brief moment. “It’s late, we should get some rest,” Alex suggests quietly. 

Lucy turns her head, cheek pressing against Alex. “We should,” she agrees without any conviction. She doesn’t let go of Alex. “Or...you can stay.” 

“Lucy…” Alex sucks in her breath. It’s painful to say no but she knows she should. Her chest tightens and she can feel her heart pounding inside of her. “We should--maybe--it’s been a long time…” Her nervous stammering gets worse by the second. 

Lucy pulls back her head and looks up at Alex. There’s a small smile on her lips; her eyes are suggestive that makes Alex blush. “I meant we should catch up. We have two bottles of ale and years worth of stories.”

“Oh!” Alex realizes. There’s a mix of relief and disappointment that washes over her. Lucy stares in amusement and the heat rises up to Alex’s cheeks because the embarrassment starts to settle in. She clears her throat and nods. “Let’s do that.”

Lucy lets go of Alex to find glasses. Not without throwing a teasing look over her shoulder. 

Alex shakes her head and scratches the back of her neck. _God, I’ve really missed her._


End file.
